Trouble
by april243
Summary: Nina Martin gets a call one night from a strange girl called KT Rush claiming she, and everyone in Anubis House, is in grave danger. Nina gets to Anubis House as fast as she can only to realize that the trouble is worse than she could have ever guessed. Can Nina band together with her Osirian and the kin of Robert to save her friends and put this Great Evil back to sleep?
1. Chapter 1: The Call

**Hello! I come to bring you a new story that I hopefully won't abandon! :D This first chapter is going to be rather short, as will a lot of these beginning chapters may be. This is yet another twist on Season 3, but I wanted to try this. I hope you all like it!**

**I'll post the next chapter if enough people take an interest in it! Let me know if you like it in the…**

**REVIEWS WHAHAGAHA!**

––––––

Nina Martin got a call one early, _early_ morning, four months after she had decided she would not be returning to Anubis House.

It had been a long time since anybody had actually taken the time to _call _her, usually just texting to ask what the Spanish homework was.

The last time someone had called her was actually four months ago. Not to mention this late at night.

Nina mentally calculated what time it was over in England while it was 3:00 am in Rhode Island.

Around 10:00 am.

She sat up, groaning, and rubbed her eyes, coming away with "sleepy dust." Nina ran one had through her tangled, split-end plagued hair, using the other to grab her cell phone. She squinted her tired eyes at the screen, pupils trying to make account for the name on the glowing screen.

"Whatever," she muttered, pressing the "Accept" button. "Hello?"

"Nina? Is this Nina Martin?" someone whispered on the other line.

It was an American voice, one she didn't recognize. Still bleary with sleep she nodded… then remembered this was a phone call. "Oh! Um… yes. This is she. May I ask who's speaking?"

"KT. My name is KT. And I'm in trouble," hissed the girl.

"I'm not sure I know how to help…" Nina replied, waking up now.

The girl's voice turned desperate. "Please, Nina! It's not just me who's in trouble! It's everyone! _Eddie_ and I are in more trouble than you can possibly imagine."

At first Nina got defensive— she'd seen a hell load of trouble and had been through a lot of shit. Then the words sunk in, and she gripped the phone tighter. "Eddie? Are you at Anubis?"

"Yes! We are! But Anubis House has become a very unsafe place, and—"

"It's always been unsafe. You don't think I know that?" she interrupted sharply. This was _her_ area of expertise.

The girl on the other end, KT, took a deep breath in before answering. "Yes, I'm sure you know that. But what I'm trying to say is very important. Sibuna is virtually destroyed, because—"

Nina gripped the phone tighter. "_What?_" she whispered. She left, yes, but if anything went wrong, she was certain Sibuna would have thrived anyway. "What do you mean? Isn't Fabian leading?"

Saying Fabian's name again sent a shot through her heart like a bullet. _Move on, stupid, _she scolded herself.

KT scoffed. "Thank God he isn't, or we'd be absolutely screwed."

This late night/early morning phone call was quickly making her anxious. "You aren't telling me why you called. And from," Nina pulled the phone from her ear and looked at the Caller ID, "Eddie's phone. Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I— we— need your help, Nina. Everyone is being shot out of the sky! I don't have the time to explain everything. You have to come back."

Nina's heart beat faster and faster. "What's happening? Why? Are you in any immediate danger?"

The girl let out what sounded like a growl. Then, her voice was almost weepy. "No, at the moment I'm fine… but I'm calling you because Robert is awake. And he's evil."

Nina was confused and growing frustrated with this weird girl. "Robert? As in Robert Frobisher-Smythe?"

"Yes."

"You're lying. The Frobisher-Smythe's are dead. I knew Sarah. She _told_ me her parents were dead. She mentioned nothing of her father being alive. And even if he was, he never had the Elixir of Life so he'd have to be at least—"

"132 years old, yes I _know_! It's all very confusing and you just— you just have to come back!" KT sighed impatiently.

Nina was faced with a very tough decision— leave her sick Gran to the doctors and return to the house in which she truly belonged, or leave the people she had grown to love to fend off whatever evil was going on now. Nina was skeptical about Robert, but she was feeling that familiar tug of adventure in her heart. She knew what had to be done.

And so, holding her breath, Nina Martin, The Chosen One and Vanquisher of Darkness whispered into the phone. "I'll see you soon… I guess…"


	2. Chapter 2: Pleading for Pills

**So Chapter number 2 is here! I'm trying to write each chapter as quickly as I can, and I would love the feedback on everything. I really don't have much to say up here… sorry?**

**What are everyone's New Year plans? I am probably going to a street parade type of thing and eating Indian food because my friends and I have weird traditions. Lol.**

**All there's left to say is… read and review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Nina clomped down the stairs, a cold fist of nerves punching her repeatedly in the stomach. <em>How can I convince her to let me go?<em>

Gran sat in the whicker chair by the kitchen table sipping at a cup of coffee feebly. Evelyn let out a hacking cough, smiling through the strain at her beloved granddaughter.

"Nina, dear…" she managed, holding out her hand for the teenager to take. She did. "Could you pass me my pills?"

Nina, who was lost in her thoughts, wasn't listening, and Granny Martin had to repeat herself. "Nina? Nina. _Nina!_"

She blinked and shook her head to clear it and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, sorry… what was it you needed?"

Evelyn's gaze grew worried, and she pursed her lips. "Sweetheart, are you—" she broke off into another cough, and Nina grasped onto her hands. Gran waved her hand dismissively as they subsided. "—are you okay?"

"Are _you_ okay?"

"Am I coughing anymore? No, that's right. Did you get enough sleep last night? Did something happen you aren't telling me about?"

Nina shifted on her feet. "Why do you say that?" she murmured uncomfortably.

She laughed hoarsely. "You always listen to me… a little too much, actually. What's eating at you?"

Nina exhaled deeply, "You know how I didn't go back to England this year…?"

Gran snorted and gave a quick cough. "How could I forget? What about it?"

Nina crossed the kitchen and lowered herself into another chair, one arm strung over the back. "I don't really know how to say this… but I need to go back."

"Oh, sweetheart—"

"I _need_ to go back. It's important," she insisted, reaching across the table and taking her hands. "Gran… I don't know why they need me, but they do. I know you need me, too, but— but I belong there and now my friends are in trouble. Gran, I wouldn't expect you to understand, but—"

Evelyn pulled her hand away from her granddaughter's and held up one for silence, shifting in her seat.

Nina waited on bated breath for what she next had to say.

"Nina, are you going to get my pills, or am I going to have to regurgitate my last one to take it again?" Gran finally asked with a halfhearted chuckle, two rough coughs following close behind.

Nina nodded, deflating by the second. "Yes, of course, Gran."

_Why had I thought I could go back? I should have just ignored the call!_

She stood up and went to climb the solid oak stairs up to the second floor where the bathroom was, when Evelyn called her back down for a moment. "Oh! And, Nina?"

The teenager leaned over the side of the railing. "Yeah, Gran?" she replied absently.

"I'll see what I can do about the school…"

Nina felt her heart soar. "Gran! Oh my God! Thank you! Thank you! _Thank_ you!" She practically slide back down the banister and rushed her grandmother, hugging her close. "You don't know what this means to me," she whispered.

Granny Martin coughed again as she wriggled out of Nina's strong hug. "Well," she began, "from the way you went on about trouble, I'd say those friends of yours could use a helping hand! And you _are_ the _best_ at helping others!" Nina smiled, but Evelyn wasn't done. "I mean, look at me! I'm ready for the graveyard, but here you are! Still he—"

"Please don't say that…"

"Still _helping_," she continued, giving the "_Don't interrupt me, or I'll slit your throat" _look that all parents/guardians give their children. "And I think, whatever the trouble is, they need you more than I do."

Nina nodded for the billionth time that morning. "Thank you again. But how are you going to get the things for—"

"Just leave it to me, sweetie. Wait!" she called as Nina rushed in to give her yet another hug. "Can you do one more thing for me?"

"Yes! Anything!"

"_Please_ get me my pills?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Breakfast (Sibuna) Club

**Happy new year! Do you have an resolutions? Mine is to finish this story! Lol **

**I'm trying to write each chapter as quickly as I can, and I would love the feedback on everything. I really don't have much to say up here… sorry? **

**All I've got to say is read and review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Breakfast was as chaotic as usual. KT got at least three croissants sent whizzing past her nose, two of them smacking into the front of Mara's blazer. Mara hissed in disgust and brushed it off herself and into Joy's lap. Joy promptly— and quite forcefully— sent it zooming back so it hit the original thrower, Fabian, straight in the face while Patricia and Jerome clapped like it was the circus.<p>

_It might as well be the circus, the way all of these guys are clowning around! _KT mused, ducking as an apple arched over her head and bounced off Eddie's cheek. Patricia hide her face in the napkin while she sniggered.

Eddie, losing his temper after a surprisingly calm morning, chucked the apple back at her. The red-head caught it in her free hand and took a shockingly dainty bite of it, flashing back a nasty look of triumph as she chewed and swallowed that seemed to say _"Try me, asshole."_

There were times when her (ex-) friends' cruelty didn't bother her… but there were times when everything they did was like a punch to the stomach. KT had to remind herself often that_ "that isn't them"_, but sometimes it was so hard to keep forgiving.

She took Eddie's hand under the table and squeezed it comfortingly. He must be suffering the most, what, with his girlfriend and best friend lost to a godforsaken crocodile whore.

He didn't give any sigh of acknowledgement to her gesture, but she hoped it helped to remind him that he wasn't alone in this. That Harriet was counting on him to have courage, as was Patricia, Fabian, and even _Victor_.

Repeating the people lost in her head, KT dropped Eddie's hand, heart sinking. It wasn't fair. Everyone had their moments when they weren't the most wonderful people, but nobody should be punished for being tricked into feeling a certain way at the wrong place, at the wrong time. It was horrible, and suddenly, KT felt a large surge of compassion. She desperately wanted to gather them all up and hug them each and never let go.

She also felt bad about bashing Fabian over the phone to his ex-girlfriend a few nights before. She wondered how much longer it would take Nina to get there, if she got there at all. Would she even come? Eddie had told her that Nina wasn't supposed to be near him and vice-versa because of some stupid, horrible thing that would unleash upon the world. At that point, though, KT figured it wouldn't really matter.

_Can she even help us, or did I just waste my time? _KT bit her lip, growing worried as days passed with still no sign of the other Anerican. Robert and Denby were closing in, but the cavalry had not yet arrived._ Did we already lose? We're running out of time to find the pieces of the staff and it's only a matter of time until they get their two final Sinners, and unleash Ammut… Are we too late?_

KT was jolted from her thoughts as Trudy clapped her hands together from the foyer excitedly. "Oh! Oh! Let _me_ tell them!"

Everyone at the table was begining to quiet down, curious as to what Trudy needed to tell them. And by the time she bustled into the dining area beaming, everyone was watching her, silently chewing their breakfast. The housemother cleared her throat,

"We have a surprise student who's transferring from the States!"

Patricia snorted, twirling her spoon in her cereal. "Oh great—another one!"

Joy huffed in agreement and Willow nudged her, always perky.

KT had a pretty good idea of who this surprise student might be, but one was never sure in this place.

While all this took place, only one person noticed the girl who strode into the living room with a half smile painted delicately on her face, and that person was KT. For a moment, she was astounded by how lovely she was. This was the girl from the previous term's yearbook, alright.

"Nina!" KT gasped, relief rushing through her.

"That _is_ my name!" Nina laughed, hazel eyes crinkling with a smile.

The house turned to look at her, mouths open in shock. Then, Jerome shouted,

"Martin! Welcome back!"

"Oh my god, Nina! You're back!"

"Hey, newbie, what's up?"

"Patricia! I'm not a newbie!"

"Well, technically you ar—"

"We're so glad to have you back!"

"Where have you been? We've all missed you!"

"You don't know me, but your hair is the colour of honey; can I touch it?"

"I thought your Gran was sick? How'd you get here?"

As Nina fumbled to answer all the questions, she kept her eyes on Fabian, who had said nothing at all.

Finally, everyone died down and went back to eating their breakfast. Only Nina still stood.

"Hey… Fabian."

He didn't answer her and KT looked up only to see Nina's pleading gaze asking me what I had meant. She shook her head, feeling awful.

"Nina, welcome back," he said after a moment. "Surprising, though… you know, since you left us all here to worry."

"Fabian, that's not fair—" Mara spoke up, but Nina raised her hand.

"No. He's right— _you're_ right, Fabian. I left, but I left for reasons bigger than I."

He didn't say anything, and Nina, with a sigh, pulled up a chair to sit between Jerome and Patricia.

"So, I know all of you… except for you two," she said, pointing at first Willow, then KT.

Willow grinned. "I am Willow Jenks; I like your hair."

Nina nodded, uncomfortable at the comment coming up again. "Yeah, um, so you said…" Seeing Willow deflate a little, she quickly followed up with a, "Thank you."

Before she could turn to KT, Patricia put out her hand. "_That_ is KT. Be careful around her, Neens." The Brit took another bite of her breakfast. "She's a little crazy."

KT kept the irritation out of her voice as she protested with a cool, "I think _you_ may be the one out of your mind."

Eddie muttered something that sounded very rude, so KT pinched his arm. _Hard._

"_Ow!" _he exclaimed, kicking her ankle under the table.

Nina looked very confused. "May I talk to you, KT? Just for a second?" she asked politely, though her eyes betrayed what she was really feeling— _Anxious_.

So KT stood, and, giving a last look around the table, followed Nina into the foyer.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cavalry?

**Hi, everyone! Here I am with Chapter 4! I have a few things I want to say before I start in with this chapter.**

**1) this is actually a pretty shitty, bad-quality, filler chapter so I apologize. I've been busy with two adjacent projects and I'm still recovering from the all nighters pulled to finish them. **

**2) I'm changing it up a bit so Fabian is made a Sinner before Mr. Sweet.**

**3) I hate to do this, but I am asking for reviews. I just want to hear your feedback and know that people are really reading this story. So— ugh I feel like a prick for asking this— I will need at least 3 reviews to post the next chapter.**

**Sorry! I love you all, you know that 3**

**Try to enjoy and have a wonderful rest of the night/day (wherever you live)**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean <em>lost<em>?" Nina asked for the third time through gritted teeth.

KT took a breath. "I mean they are lost to us. Ms. Denby is in cohorts with Robert Frobisher Smythe, and she tricked Patricia into thinking that Eddie cheated on her— which," KT added quickly when Nina's face became agitated, "he _didn't_. And when she was upset enough they took her soul."

Nina shook her head a few times before bracing herself against the wall like she might through up. She murmured something under her breath and looked up at KT again. "You mentioned Fabian. What about him?" Her voice was anxious and choked already.

Nina had a sick feeling in her stomach— she had had it ever since Fabian had been so adamantly fixed on his breakfast. But he had spoken, he had said he'd been worried…

"Gone, Nina. Same as Patricia." When Nina leaned her entire body against the wall, KT whispered quietly, "I'm so, _so_ sorry, Nina."

She just shook her head. "I don't believe you— I can't believe you. Patricia and Fabian are _good people. _They would _never_—"

"— make a mistake?" KT interrupted. Nina, refused to meet her gaze. "I _know_ this is hard. Hard for you to come back and have to hear this. But it's not really them, I guess is what I'm trying to say. The real them is stuck behind a heavy Egyptian door."

"So we're just going to leave them there?"

"No. Why do you think I called you?"

Nina opened her mouth to reply when another voice chimed in,

"Oh! Glad to see you filled her in!"

KT rolled her eyes. "What did you think?"

The auburn-haired girl leaned in the doorway to the kitchen, a small smirk on her face.

Nina turned to look at her. "Patricia…"

"Please, Nina. I'm not stupid. I know you're the cavalry."

"The what?" Nina asked, all around perplexed and more than a little wary of all her former— or, now, she supposed, just housemates.

Patricia made a big show sighing deeply and rolling her eyes. "That's right. I forgot most Americans can't figure out words with more than two syllables in them."

Neither Nina nor KT took offense to that jib, because— for many people from the States— it wasn't too far off.

" _'Cavalry' _means—"

"I know what cavalry means, Patricia," said Nina, starting to understand. "And I know I don't want to stand here and talk about it, so maybe I'll see you later."

Patricia made a "_pftt_" sound and waved her hand as if to say, _Sure. I don't give a shit. _Then, she went back into the kitchen to grab her bag as the other students began to come into the foyer_. _

KT beckoned Eddie and Alfie when they came in and the three of them guided Nina away from the rest of the chatty house and out to where they kept the bikes.

"One of my many questions— why don't we just walk?" Nina asked, raising her eyebrow. "Because I don't have a bike with me."

Eddie shrugged and pointed to Joy, Mara, and Willow as they rounded the corner. Mara got on her green bicycle while Joy got on her blue one. Willow perched herself on the back of Joy's, facing backward and, with a quick wave and a_ "It's great to have you back, Nina!"_ they were off and peddling.

Jerome came out just behind them and grumbled to himself as he looked after the three girls before peddling away as well.

"It's just something we do now. Over in Mut House there is a set of smoking hot twins from Holland that ride their bikes every day and it looked like fun, so we do it too." Alfie explained, unlocking his jet-black, pedal-driven recreational vehicle. "Also, if any creeps are on the prowl, it's much faster to get away."

Nina gave a side-long look at KT who shrugged and unlocked her dark blue bicycle. "You can ride with me, if you'd like."

Nina opened her mouth to say thank you, when someone spoke behind them, "Or you can ride with me— if you want!"

Fabian seemed quite normal looking when Nina turned to look at him— nothing like the snappy boy from breakfast. She found herself doubting KT's story, even though she knew that she wouldn't have lied.

Before she could respond, again she was cut off, this time by Eddie. "God almighty, Fabian! Can you piss off? _Please_?"

Before she could stop herself, Nina scolded quietly, "_Eddie_!"

Fabian ignored the Osirian and continued to look at her. Nina felt KT stiffen beside her.

With all her will, she said politely to Fabian, "Maybe another time."

He shrugged. "Alright. Fine. Another time it is. But I'll hold you to it!" Fabian teased lightly, a small smile on his face.

In that moment, Nina decided KT was lying to her. But something was up. Something was going on. She remembered something her Gran always said when she was being a little bit braty. _"Good things come to those who wait, Nina."_

_Maybe that could also mean if I watch instead of acting immediately, I'll be better off, _Nina mused quietly.

Someone took Nina's hand and squeezed it comfortingly as Fabian got on his bike and ride off down the path to school, closely followed by Patricia who made a face at them as she took off after the rest of the house. Nina turned to see the comforter was Alfie.

"Thank you," she said quietly, mildly surprised.

Alfie shook his head, dismissing it. "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about."

_Something is really wrong_, the dirty blonde thought as the foursome began to ride down the bike-path. _But are KT and the boys telling the truth?_


	5. Chapter 5: Taking Care of Business

**Hello guys! How has everyone been doing lately? I've been good! I have been recently accepted into two schools with a scholarship to one and maybe even the other one too, though I haven't received anything in the mail.**

**I'm trying to write each chapter as quickly as I can, and I would love the feedback on everything. I really wanted to say thank you for the reviews and I got more than I asked for! You are all so wonderful! I hate asking this, but could we try 5 reviews for the next chapter? I will have plenty of time in the following weeks to write it for I won't have any internet soon. **

**All I've got to say is read and review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>School was very much the same as it had always been. It was like Nina had never left. She said hello to a few friends from other houses as the day went along, went to classes… but she was distracted, and rightly so. Who wouldn't be in her situation?<p>

Bussiness Studies was interesting, however. Especially when Eddie leaned back in his seat to give her a warning look just as the teacher walked in. She was blonde and young-ish looking, not exactly beautiful, but rather pretty.

The blonde teacher scanned the room, eyes finally coming to land on Nina. "Ahh, our newest student, please stand up and tell us about yourself," she encouraged, smiling in that teacherly way.

So Nina pushed back her seat and stood giving a little way of her hand to greet the class. "Hi," she began, "I'm Nina Martin— from Rhode Island in America, as you can _probably_ tell by my accent." Nina offered a laugh to her peers, trying to seem light-hearted. No one else laughed, so she cleared her throat and continued. "I'm living in Anubis House, but I'm actually not new here, I— OW!" She was cut off by someone's thumb and forefinger pinching part of her knee— _hard._

_"Nina," _Eddie hissed. He couldn't understand why she was being so stupid. Any connection to the house from before would be enough to spark Denby's attention. And besides, if Victor, Patricia, and/or Fabian hadn't already slipped them the tip that the Chosen One was back in town, they soon would. Best not to draw any unwanted focus until then.

"Is there something, Mr. Miller?" asked the blonde teacher, raising her eyebrows. He could feel her gaze boring a hole in the back of his head, not to mention his perfectly stylish hair-do.

Eddie shot her one last look before turning around in his seat and shaking his head. "No, Ms. Denby…"

Ms. Denby nodded, then gestured for Nina to keep going, but Nina was finished, according to Eddie.

"Um… I'm done, Ms. Denby," Nina said hesitantly, moving to sit down.

Ms. Denby sighed, shaking her head and smiling. "Don't let our class troublemaker stop you from telling us about yourself."

Nina opened her mouth to say, "Fine," but the toe of Eddie's shoes came down on her foot when she did. "Ouch! I mean, no thank you, that's all there really is to say."

"Aw, Neens! Why don't you talk a little?" piped up Mara. "We students might know you, but Ms. Denby doesn't."

"Yeah, and besides, we all know Americans like talking," quipped Patricia from the other side of the room.

"It's okay, _really_. I _don't want_ to."

"Well, if she doesn't want to share, we can't make her," Ms. Denby consented, smiling apologetically at Nina and turning to the board, beginning the lesson.

But Nina didn't pay attention the actual lesson part, she was too busy forming her questions for after the bell rang.

When the bell did ring, and everyone started to file out, Nina joined into the group of Alfie, Eddie, and KT, immediately begining that awful whispering.

* * *

><p>Patricia couldn't even believe she had been a part of that stupid club, playing by their stupid rules.<p>

The auburn-haired girl sat in her seat longer than the rest and as Fabian reached the door, he looked back at her quizzically, but Patricia gave him a wave of her hand, telling him to go.

Ms. Denby kept her eyes on her "paperwork" until the last of the students were out. "What is it, Patricia? We don't have all day," she said, lifting her gaze to her student's.

Patricia rolled her eyes. Caroline was always trying to sound like Robert. It was so annoying. She got this authoritative tone that made the second Sinner want to promptly punch her in the throat so she couldn't talk anymore. But she knew getting charged for murder wouldn't fly. When the Endless Storm arrives, she had decided, then she'd actually consider killing her.

But for now, she stood up and crossed to the desk of her teacher and smiled slyly. "The Chosen One."

Ms. Denby's gaze grew confused. "Pardon?"

"The Chosen One is here at our school."

"Chosen One? You mean like, that old legend of Amneris's bloodline and heir?"

Patricia nodded, a little smirk dancing on her face, as if to say _I know something you don't know and I am going to make you squirm. _"If there's an Osirian, why not a Chosen One?"

Denby scrunched up her face. "Well, are you going to tell me who it is?"

She picked a book from the pile on the right of the desk to straight in front of her, dropping it so it made a loud _thud _as it hit the top. Then she opened it. It was the class list— the Anubis House class list. Patricia took a peak at it, and for one moment— just one moment— felt an explosion of surprisingly strong horror grab hold of Patricia, for her name, along with Fabian's, was circled with a red pen. But that wasn't the horror shrinking part. That was the fact that slashed across their names was a large prominent red_ "X"._ It was like watching one of those movies where the hitman crosses off all the people he's killed in a little book, and you see the names of the good guys somewhere down that list, and you _just know _it's only a matter of time till they're after them, too.

But the horror was fleeting, the only sign to show it had ever been there at all was the slight feeling of dizziness. Patricia carefully noted that the next circled name was Eddie's, and all the other Sibunas. She felt another twinge— this time in her heart—, but it was easily crushed by evil's tight grip.

_This book is a target log. Keeps everything organized, I suppose,_ she mused, leaning forward and drumming her fingers on the corner of her teacher's desk. "It's Nina— the new girl. But the thing is," she continued as Denby also circled Nina's name in the log, giving Patricia a look, "she's not new. This is her third year back and she's fought more evils than you've ever seen."

Miss Denby snorted and capped her pen. "What are you talking about? How would you know?"

"I was in her little club, though I regret it. I fought them with her."

"So you know her strategies?" Denby prompted.

Patricia shrugged, brushing a flyaway curl behind her ear. "To a certain degree, yes. But _Fabian…_" she paused as the blonde's eyes grew curiouser, "Fabian knows Nina like the back of his hand. When she lies— though anybody can tell when that American lies—, when she's upset, when she's unsure of herself, when she's bluffing, what makes her tick…" The Sinner grinned. "Hell! Fabian is the best bet you've got! Before he got some sense knocked into him, he loved her more than life itself and vice-versa. Even _I_ had to respect that. I can guarantee that if you have Fabian hurt her, she'll be down and out in three seconds flat."

Denby nodded, closing the log. "Good work, Patricia. Good work."

She nodded, turning to pick up her book bag when Denby's voice sounded again.

"Was that how you and Eddie were?"

Patricia locked up, every muscle tensing._ What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ she hissed silently, not daring to even breathe. After a few moments, she resumed movement and grumbled, "Well, I'm here, aren't I? If we were _that_ way, I wouldn't be talking to you at all. But the funny thing is, he screwed up, and _I_ was the one who took the heaviest blow there could possibly be: losing yourself— _literally_." But it wasn't really funny at all. "I'm not saying I don't like being this way, but it seems unfair almost. Like Eddie should be the one standing here, not me."

Miss Denby knew what she meant. And Miss Denby felt guilty. For every single thing. Everyday. But she worked through it— she had to.

"He'll get what he deserves, Patricia," Miss Denby murmured, but she knew none of them really deserved anything but to be normal teenagers. "Don't worry about that."

Patricia nodded, already regaining stamina, and click-clacked out of the classroom. Fabian had waited outside.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked as they started down the hall, late to class.

She shrugged, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "Just taking care of business."


	6. Chapter 6: Picking Sides

**So hi! I'm updating this story for the last time this week since I'll be on a vacation with no wifi!**

**by the way, READ AND REVIEW MY BEST BITCH EMWOOD'S STORY "ANUBIS REUNION" ! I PROMISE YOU ALL WILL LOVE IT!**

**Anyway, I'm trying to write each chapter as quickly as I can, and I would love the feedback on each one I slap together for you. I really wanted to say thank you for the reviews and I got more than I asked for :D! You are all so wonderful! I hate asking this, as I say every time, but could we try 7 reviews for the next chapter? A little feedback for me to come back to after my week in isolation? I will have plenty of time in the following weeks to write it for I won't have any internet soon, as I mentioned above. Ily all! :D**

**All I've got to say is read and review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"… and we thought KT was the descendant—"<p>

"— which I _technically_ was… or am?"

"But, as Alfie was trying to say, not the _right_ descendant."

Nina sat across from Alfie, KT, and Eddie on the floor in KT, Willow, and Joy's room. Willow and Joy were out with Mara doing heaven knows what, and Mara's roommate, the rouge Patricia was also out doing _hell _knows what— probably with Fabian, if these three in front of Nina were telling the truth.

You, omniscient reader, are probably wondering why Nina is still on the fence about being credulous, but she was just so conflicted. Yes, her old friends seemed a little off, but other than that little hostile behavior during and after breakfast that morning, both Patricia and Nina's beloved Fabian were actually very friendly.

After Business Studies, Eddie had been called to his father's office and had stayed there for the whole lunch period. KT and Alfie had started to drag Nina over to an empty table when they had been intercepted by two foreign twin girls called Claartje and Loek— the bicycle-trend-setters from the low lands asking if Alfie wanted to sit with them and a few other kids from Mut House. They were quite nice and offered for KT and Nina to sit with them too, their pleasant, girly voices warm and bubbly.

KT nodded, a little irritated, and Nina would have accepted, if not for Fabian tapping her on the shoulder and asking her if she wanted to talk.

Nina found herself wanting to talk very much, and politely declined the Dutch twins invitation, much to their disappointment— not to mention KT and Alfie's horror.

She had allowed herself to be lead to an empty place, where the two ex-lovers sat together, eating and reliving memories of their adventures. It was like she'd never left, and Nina found it impossible to believe that Fabian Rutter was evil. It wasn't possible. She also found it hard— though she was so hard to read anyway, it was possible— to believe that Patricia Williamson was a wicked being either, when she sat down with them, clicking into the conversation like she'd been sitting with them the whole time. The three talked and laughed and joked, and it felt _so good._

Ever since she'd returned, Nina had felt strangely attacked, but she wasn't sure why, or even by who. It was that weird sixth sense kind of thing, but she felt certain that someone wanted harm to come her way. It was radiating from somewhere… but where? Now, though, after having a wonderful time with her accused and battered friends, she was certain that it _wasn't_ radiating from Fabian and Patricia.

And that was what Nina kept thinking about as the three other Sibunas sat before her, explaining what had happened during her absence.

"I'm one of the four descendants of the members of the expedition party of the excavation of the tomb of King Tut," Alfie said, not without a note of pride. "The other three are Jerome, Joy, and Trix."

Nina let out a chuckle despite the stress and weight of the information hitting her all at once. "Congrats, Alfie? But if I hear one more 'of the', I might scream."

Eddie and KT laughed.

"But in all seriousness, guys," Nina continued, wanting to get this out right here and now, "I don't think I'm entirely ready to embrace your story. Not all of it, at least."

KT's face fell. "What do you mean you 'don't think your entirely ready'? Everything we've told you is true!"

Nina shook her head, a wave of frustration breaking over her head. "I don't know _what_ to think! I had lunch with them, and they—"

Eddie interrupted, "You ate with them?!"

KT nodded and Alfie sat there uncomfortably. "Instead of eating with us and the kids from Mut House."

"You know, I don't really need my choices criticized. I'm my own person!" Nina snapped, crossing her arms.

"If you keep up hanging around with them, you won't be much longer!" KT retorted, crossing her arms as well. KT was feeling very taken aback. She had called Nina to save the day, not end it. It seemed everything that KT had done since she arrived at Anubis blew up in her face.

"_Oh my god!" _Nina cried, ringing her hands. "_They aren't evil!_ You're all going ballistic over _nothing_!" And she truly believed it, too. Nina had had enough of this bullying. It wasn't right. Wasn't fair. And truth be told, she was always better friends with Fabian and Patricia than anyone else in the house, not counting Amber. That meant her ties with them were more interconnected than with anyone else. "And I'm sick of this. Just cross me off the list, okay?" Boiling, that's what she was. How _dare they_ accuse her best friends of being wicked?! "And Alfie? You should be ashamed of yourself! Participating in this… this_ witch hunt! _You've known them since you were 11! And now you're at their throats!"

Alfie stared at his hands and said quietly, "I didn't want to believe it either." He looked up and locked eyes with the fuming American. "But I trust my own eyes."

Eddie looked tired and defeated; KT looked on the brink of tears, furious beyond anything.

"You were our last hope, Nina! I called you because I thought you would help! But now you're taking the enemy's side! How _could_ you?"

Nina tightened her hand into a fist. "How could _I_?! How could _you_?! They aren't the evil ones! You are! Anyone that bullies someone else is just as evil as the victim! I don't want to talk right now— about anything! Just stay away from me, okay?"

And with that, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

What none of them realized, but you, omniscient reader, probably guessed was that the two topics of the conversation were listening.

And they liked what they heard.


End file.
